


unwinged and naked

by mahemma



Series: random crossovers [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Rebirth, literally don't know why i thought of this, ratchet isnt there physically, sparkling kakashi, the death is jazz...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahemma/pseuds/mahemma
Summary: During his and Gai's journey with Mirai, Kakashi gets engulfed in a bright light. He wakes up to find himself as... something inhuman. Optimus Prime, on the other hand, is beside himself when he finds an unknown sparkling cuddled up in Jazz's dead body.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Optimus Prime
Series: random crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	unwinged and naked

**Author's Note:**

> before anyone asks, i like to imagine that kakashi's cybertionian/english name is scarecrow, which is very unimaginative of me. and yes, since kakashi is too small to speak i am making him sound like a puppy, because its both cute AND ironic

Kakashi’s body was swelling with a distinct not-pain, limbs heavy and joints stiff. His mind moved sluggishly. Every piece of information quickly fell away, his thoughts fluid and slipping. The last time his thoughts had been like this during his time in Anbu. He hadn’t thought so sluggishly in almost two decades-

All thoughts came to a halt. What had happened? Why did he feel like _shit_? He doesn’t drink often, but when he did it never left him like this. This was the worst he had ever felt in his life. Kakashi wasn’t sure he could even move.

Kakashi racked his brain, desperately pushing through the fog to try and remember why he felt so bad. The last thing he remembered was finally getting to the _hallowed ground_ of where Make-Out Paradise had been filmed. He and Gai had been sobbing, overcome with emotions, as Mirai stood confused in behind them. Then, there had suddenly been a blinding light. After that, nothing. He had no memories following that. Where was Gai? Mirai? Was he even at the hallowed ground anymore? Reluctantly trying to kick his failing brain into some semblance of function, Kakashi tried to take stock of his surroundings.

That was a mistake.

He was vaguely aware of the sounds around him, screams and sharp, rapid _cracks_ reverberating through the air. The sounds grew louder as he struggled to pull his eyes open. God, he couldn’t even feel his _eyelids_. Just what had fucked him up this bad? No matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t pry his eyelids open, so he reluctantly kept them closed and focused on his other senses.

The world around him suddenly invaded his senses, almost overwhelming in its intensity. The air was warm, filled with the scent of blood and something strangely metallic. It smelled almost like… the trains surrounding Konoha, though was infused with something distinctly alien. Kakashi had never smelled anything like this in his forty-eight years, and he lived through two wars and fought a goddess. He was laying on top of something hard, its sharp ridges unforgiving and digging into his sore body.

His hands finally twitched, each movement sending a dull ache through his arms. Ignoring the pain, he slowly spread his fingers out, feeling what was close to him. There was a liquid coating the surface he was on, thicker and more viscous than blood. He came across what felt like glass the farther he explored, tapping against it to test its strength. He was no match for it in his state. Abruptly he realized he was in a box, the ground underneath harsh metal and the walls glass. Fear shot through him at this realization, and he focused again on what he could hear in the hopes of learning anything about his imprisonment.

During his exploration, the sound around him quieted down, though there were still soft sounds of crying and sirens in the distance. At the silence, a small whimper-chirrup-bark sound escaped his mouth. Kakashi started, his body twitching and sending flares of pain across it. A louder, higher-pitched sound came out of his mouth, this time resembling a dog in pain. He was unable to hold back more and more dog-like whimpers fell from his mouth as each sound made him move and cause pain. They finally reached a crescendo when they overwhelmed his senses and he _couldn’t make himself stop it’s so loud everythinghurtwhycan’thestopsomeonehelp-_

Something large ( _larger than his whole body_ ) wrapped around him, stroking along his head and back. His yelps and whimpers died out as a he was pressed against a large metal object, its surface inexplicably warm and _vibrating_. The vibrations, almost a purr, sent shivers through his whole body. Kakashi found himself slowly calming in the embrace of his mysterious captor. They radiated _warm_ and _safe_ and _packpackpack_. He hadn’t felt such a sense of safety since his dad. Gai came a close second, though even his eternal rival couldn’t rival the dog-like loyalty and safety of _pack_.

Kakashi felt a wave of exhaustion flow through his body. It wasn’t long before the warmth and vibrations would lull him sleep. He tried to fight it, unwilling to sleep in the company of a stranger no matter how comforting.

He squirmed and grunted a little, to no avail. The impossibly large thing holding him simply increased the vibrations and became _warmer_ and just like that Kakashi knew he was going to fall asleep. He weakly grunted again. His efforts were rewarding with a small _shush_ and a light touch on his head.

Before he fell into sleep, he heard something rumble through his mind.

_//Sleep well, little one.//_

\---------------------------------------

The battle at Mission City was over. Samuel Witwicky had killed Megatron, pushing the Allspark in his chest instead of Optimus Primes’. Optimus wished he were mad at Sam disregarding his orders, but he could only be bemused. The human had saved countless lives with his actions, including Optimus. Unfortunately, the fallout of the battle was still grave.

The thought of Jazz somberly filled Optimus’s processor. His friend had paid a harsh price for his actions against Megatron, and Optimus was determined to give him the sendoff he deserved.

With that thought, Optimus pulled himself to his pedes. The city around him was still smoking. The sound of humans’ crying and first responders coming to their aid was not so distant, and he hurried to remove what was left of Jazz from the chaos around him. His steps are slow and measured, overly cautious of the humans underfoot and how it easy it would be to step on them.

It took him longer than he liked to reach his fallen comrade. Almost every other step found him helping an injured human free from rubble, handing them over to the first responders as they made their way into the city. The closer he got to Jazz, however, the more tense he became.

A loud, high-pitched sound was coming from nearby. It invaded every line of code in his processor, the sound drudging up long forgotten and unused protocols in his helm. For these protocols to be called forth, it must mean – but there was no way. Optimus himself was witness to the death of the last of the sparklings. They required very specific environments to survive in, and those conditions no longer existed anywhere in the universe. With the fall of Cybertron and the subsequent loss of the Allspark, there was no way to keep any sparkling alive. Bumblebee was the youngest Cybertronian in existence, reaching his adult frame just as Optimus ejected the Allspark into space. There were no sparklings left to give off such a powerful distress signal.

Optimus was pulled from his shock as the sound ( _a sparkling is in danger protect it protectit protectitprotectitprotectit_ ) grew louder, now resembling the high-pitched shrieks of earthen canines. The sound left his audio receptors ringing, his parental protocols beginning to override his logic and leaving him frantic. Optimus all but ran to the source, barely managing to watch his step through the haze of _helpcan’tyouhearprotectprotect_.

As he got closer and closer to the sparkling’s distress signal, Optimus felt his spark sink lower and lower into his chassis. The signal was coming unerringly from the direction that Jazz’s frame was in. Eventually, as Jazz came into sight of his optics, Optimus realized that the sound was coming from Jazz. Jazz, whose body lay in two pieces. Jazz, who was leaking so much energon the ground had become a vivid electric blue. Jazz, whose spark chamber was exposed, the casing cracked and the chamber itself slightly sunken in.

Jazz, whose spark chamber contained the small ( _impossibly small, smaller than Sam_ ) form of a sparkling.

Optimus wasted no time opening his comm, sending a direct message to Ratchet.

// _Ratchet, I need you to come to my current location. Immediately.//_

He didn’t wait for a reply before making the final steps towards his fellow Autobot. Ratchet was aware that such a message was urgent, and Optimus would deal with any foul mood brought by the abrupt summons later. Right now, the sparkling was more important that any ill feelings he garnered from the medic.

The sparkling was still in distress, its signal loud and overriding everything else. Optimus brought his servo closer to Jazz’s spark chamber. He slowly placed his servos on the bottom, near where Jazz was…severed. This was the easiest place to access without having to cut through Jazz’s body.

Optimus let one thought flow through his processor before he tore out the bottom of Jazz’s spark chamber. _Oh Jazz, please forgive me._

As soon as the chamber was open, the sparkling tumbled out directly into Optimus’s servo. He quickly wrapped his digits around the small, shivering bot, bringing it closer to his chassis. The ancient parental protocols in his head is the only reason he remembered to warm his chassis beforehand, blanketing the sparkling in a comforting warmth. His chassis rumbled a shaky rhythm, the vibrations sounding similar the rumbling purr of his engine. His digits moved in time with the rumble in his chassis, stroking the sparkling’s head and back.

Slowly ( _too slowly_ ) the sparkling calmed down, its silver and black form starting to still. Optimus almost cooed as it started to squirm, small puppyish grunts escaping its intake. It threw its helm backwards, turning its face plate up towards Optimus’s own. Both optics were offline, though there was a worrying scar carved through the left optic. Optimum felt a hot rush of anger, furious at the thought that someone had seriously hurt the sparkling. His thoughts continued racing as he took in the rest of the sparkling’s form. The lower half of its face was covered with a black mouth plate, while its servos uncurled to reveal thin claws. The sparkling itself was mainly black with silver accents. The silver was mainly centered around its helm and arms.

The sparkling continued squirming, so he warmed the plating of his servo, curling it more firmly around the sparkling’s small form. He gently touched the top of its helm. Right as the sparkling fell into recharge, Optimum sent a message over comm to the small being in his servos.

_//Sleep well, little one.//_


End file.
